Guardian
by Quetzalcoatls
Summary: AU Of the many ways the future could have gone, this was by far the best choice out of them all thought Clockwork. Phantom had an interesting life ahead of him, the only question was if he was going to survive long enough to get to it. THIS STORY HAS BEEN ADOPTED BY 1337KITSUNE.
1. Chapter 1

Quetzal - this has been knocking around my head for a bit so I wanted to get it out so I can get back to Storm Warning. Don't worry thought this is _not_ going to be a one chapter wonder. I like the idea to much to drop it like that. ^-^

And for those of you wondering Storm warning will be update in a bit I got attacked by a plot bunny for it yesterday and am scheming right now

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Guardian

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny sighed and stretched as he got up from his desk, the bell having rung only moments before. Lately his back had been one big knot his shoulder blades aching like crazy, he figured it was just growing pains but damn it hurt! "Danny you alright?" Asked Sam, he nodded.

"Ya im fine." He answered as Tucker joined them in the hall.

"Dude you don't look so good." Said Tucker concerned Danny rolled his eyes and shrugged wincing in pain when he moved his shoulders.

"Im fine!" He said exasperated they both looked at him unconvinced, Danny shook his head. "Im going home alright?" He said looking at them, Tucker gave him a horrified look.

"Dude! Theres definitely something wrong with you your passing up a nasty burger!" Said Tucker Sam just rolled her eyes and shot Danny another concerned look.

"Right, you want us to walk you home?" She asked Danny shook his head no.

"Na, ill be fine, you guys go have fun ill head home." He said they nodded and walked with him for a few blocks before he turned off to go the opposite direction waving goodbye at them as he went. He walked another block and ducked into an ally before letting the himself fall into his ghost form. He took a relived breath as the pain in his back lessened slightly turning into mere tightness. He barley paused for breath before he was off the ground shooting high into the sky a feeling of absolute happiness pervading his mind now that he was in the air. Truly nothing could compare to flying he thought as he looped through the sky, invisible to the people below. Not noticing that his usually bright white glow was tinged with green.

In his tower deep in the ghost zone ClockWork smiled slightly watching Phantom zip though the air. The boy really was something else he thought amused, sure he made mistakes, but every young thing did, it was just the way the world worked. Phantom just had the unfortunately fate of being important enough that his mistakes could have much more far reaching consequences. After all how many kids could say that if they cheated on a test the world would have ended? It wasn't something any child should have to deal with, but Phantom was special, especially to him. Because really, the only way the ghost portal could have turned him into a half ghost instead of just killing him was if there happened to be a ghost standing in the exact spot the portal was going to open.

The chances of that? _Slim._ Unless of course, you happen to be a ghost who knew_ exactly_ when and where the portal was going to open, he could have arranged for another ghost to be there, but he had seen the best out come if _he_ was the one who got caught in the energy. There were only a few other ghosts that would have worked since Phantoms powers would be at least at first a reflection of their own and it would also influence what he did with those powers.

He had also in part done it because it gave him free reign to interfere in Phantoms life as he wanted because the boy was technically his _'son'_ after that. He smiled slightly again watching Phantom hiding around the corner from his home eyeing it like it was covered in poisonous snakes, which it really might as well have been, before apparently deciding that getting shot at wasn't worth not having to take the stairs. He landed and changed back staggering slightly as the pain in his back reestablished itself, Clockwork winced slightly knowing that it was only going to get worse as the day and night wore on, it was for the best thought this was the best course the future could possibly take.

Phantom grimaced before standing up straight in the ally and walking into the house and up the stairs, all but collapsing in bed before spotting the note on his bed side table. He frowned and picked it up reading it through.

_Trust your instincts and you'll be fine._

_ Clockwork.._

He didn't like the sound of that, he sighed and rolled his shoulders trying and failing to work the knot out again, before setting the note down and pulling his covers up. Well, by the sound of it he didn't need to worry about whatever it was right now. He nodded and rolled over closing his eyes never noticing that even in his human form he was still glowing faintly green.

Later that night he woke in agony tears leaking from his eyes, he could feel his ghost side trying to take over and let it. Falling back into his pillows the pain falling to a more manageable level. He groaned and sat up making the pain spike through his entire body. It wasn't just his back that hurt anymore. The pain was coming off his core now wave after wave of pain, he put a hand to his chest in confusion. _Why is this happening?_ He wondered sinking through his bed without even realizing it, he looked up blinking in surprise at finding himself in the lab. _How?_ He wondered confused as he got to his feet before remembering Clockworks note. _Follow his instincts?_ He wondered to himself, _but the only thing he wanted to do was go into the ghost zone! So what the hell was...oh..._He winced chagrined, that would probably be what Clockwork was referring to. He thought how else did you explain a sudden irresistible desire to go to the ghost zone? With that he walked forward pressing the button to open the massive doors on the portal, they slid back a moment later to reveal the glowing green spiral of the ghost portal. He hesitated for only a moment before walking through, Clockwork had never steered him wrong before, he thought, it was doubtful the ancient ghost would start now.

Though the mirror, night reflected,

miraculous to see,

my soul threw away the mask that hides the deeper me

Braking the dark of night,

(True light,White night)

(DNAngel)

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quetzal-So what do you think? Clockwork will be playing a major part in the story he doesn't have enough stories for me to cut him out in anyway. Plus he's my favorite character!


	2. Chapter 2

Quetzal-Chapter 2! Ya! hope you like it! And whats this? Its me second favorite DP character!

xxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxx

Phantom stumbled coming out of the portal hissing as the pain arcing from his core increased again. He wondered off handedly if this was what it would feel like if his parents ever managed to follow though with that threat to 'rip him apart molecule by molecule'. He shuddered and abruptly lost altitude his concentration broken, a moment later he slammed into one of the small floating islands with a bang. He groaned and tried to get back up only for the pain to tear through him again freezing him up. He just collapsed staring blankly off into space as the pain got worse. He wondered vaguely what happened when a ghost 'died' or if that was even possible. He screamed a moment later as the pain in his back arced again, it felt like his back was on fire and being cut apart at the same time. After a moment the pain and pressure in his core seemed to lessen a bit allowing him to stagger back to his feet and take off again, it would not be a good idea to sit out in the open like this while whatever the hell it was, was wrong with him. He never noticed as he took off that ectoplasm was gushing from his back as flew unsteadily through the air though trying to get _somewhere_ moderately safe.

Ghostwriter stared blankly down and to his left having spotted Phantom moments before after hearing the scream, what the hell had happened to the kid? Without another thought he sent the book in his hand back to his library and flew over shadowing phantom curiously. He and Phantom had cleared up their differences a while ago after the whole 'Christmas poem' incident, and although they weren't really friends as such phantom could be occasionally seen at his library doing research for some school project or another. They had got along fairly well after the writer had discovered Phantoms love of Poe and Sci fi/Fantasy.

He watched the younger ghost in faint concern as he flew unsteadily deeper into the ghost zone, what happened next would have given the writer a heart attack if he had still been alive. Phantom _**FADED!**_ Not completely but he had defiantly faded out for a few seconds, and not the invisibility kind of faded. Ghostwriter stared faintly horrified, fading away was far worse then being destroyed, if you were destroyed then your soul just went on, but if you faded? If you faded you were just_ gone_. He darted out of cover rushing over to the younger ghost. As far as Ghostwriter was concerned there were very few ghosts who deserved a fate like that and phantom wasn't one of them.

"PHANTOM!" He called making the other ghost jump and look over at him weakly as the writer reached him.

"Ghostwriter?" He asked confused his voice barely audible threw the pain tearing through him.

"What the hell happened to you!" He asked sharply Phantom just looked at him confused.

"I...don't know, I was fine earlier, then.." He shuddered. "It hurts." He said helplessly Ghostwriter frowned staring at him intently trying to decided if he should tell him that he had started to fade away or not, in the end he deiced to save it for later; no need to scare the kid anymore then he already seemed to be.

"Great." He muttered sourly and grabbed Phantoms arm. "Right come on, your coming with me." He said not giving the younger ghost a chance to argue as he hauled him off towards the library.

In his tower on the other side of the ghost zone Clockwork smiled glade that had worked. Ghostwriter would never harm Phantom, and he was one of the few ghosts that would recognize what was happening to Phantom once the change finished.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time Ghostwriter had gotten Phantom to his library the younger ghost had started to fade two more times and had lost consciousness. He cursed softly dragging the teen into the back room of the library and setting him on the couch there. He rolled him over a bit to get a better look at the wounds on his back and frowned irritably. The boys hazmat suit was obscuring the problem, he grumbled and after a moment of searching the neck of the suit found the zipper.

He carefully pried the material off the still unconscious Phantoms back getting it off his arms proving difficult. He paused looking intently at the odd scars on the teens hands and arms. Where had he seen marks like this before, he wondered, before it came to him, Technus! Technus that was where! He had scars like this on his arms it came from...Ghostwriter winced, Techus...had them from being electrocuted to death.

He stared silently down at the unconscious half ghost, he had never even considered the fact that Phantom had _died_ to obtain his current state. He sighed and shook his head he could ask later about that more importantly right now was the young ghost bleeding out in front of him. He rolled Phantom over a bit getting his first good look at the damage. What he found confused him. It was six perfect circles, three on each side of his spine, the largest of which sat just below his shoulder blades the next two about 6 inches below that and half the size followed by the last two another six inches down and once more half the size of the pair above them. They were all slightly raised off of his back the blood coming from the crisp cut mark outlining each one.

This didn't look like anything you could get from a fight that was for sure, not unless someone had gone after him with a cookie cutter, he frowned and hand a hand over the bump in the center of one of the circles, he certainly wasn't expecting the skin to come off it when he touched it that was for sure. He jumped away startled the piece of skin on his hand dissolving into ectoplasm now that it was separate from the rest of the teen. He wiped it off hurriedly mildly creeped out, _that_ was not normal. He glanced back at Phantom and frowned and leaned down to take a closer look at the spot the skin had pulled away from, rather then a wound bleeding more ectoplasm from the already weak ghost there was a patch of what looked like bright red crystal showing through now.

He took a moment to retrieve a wet cloth and tried cleaning the rest of the area off, just as he had thought the rest of the skin over the bump came off easily reviling more of the red crystal. "Odd." He muttered tapping the crystal to confirm that that was indeed what it was. He took a step back frowning and shook his head opting to leave the rest of it alone. He laid Phantom back down on the couch while he hunted down a book on ghostly illnesses and such. If he was right, and he usually was, then what was wrong with Phantom wasn't an injury persay. Half an hour and 10 books later the writer was still stumped when a scream from the other room made him jump in shock. He spun looking back towards the room where Phantom was only she see bright green and white light pouring from the doorway. With a curse he raced back into the room halting at the door and staring open mouthed at the sheer _power_ that the teen was putting off.

Phantom was floating off the couch glowing brilliant green and white and looking worryingly see through as mass amounts of ectoplasm gushed from the crystalline half spears on his back forming long spikes hovering just above the crystals. The glow intensified for a moment and Phantom screamed again the spikes abruptly solidifying and turning silver, black and acid green. A moment later the light abruptly went out and Phantom hit the floor the wing like structures collapsing and folding up to his back before he hit.

Ghostwriter stared at the once more unconscious and no longer bleeding teen for several moments before speaking. "What the hell was _that_?" He muttered before taking a step into the room and kneeling down by Phantom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was several hours later when Phantom finally began to wake, Ghostwriter glanced over warily from the history book he had been reading, hoping the teen wasn't about to start screaming and glowing again, he'd had enough of that for one day. "Wh...What happened?" He asked groggily Ghostwriter sighed and put his book down.

"Im still trying to research that actually." He answered drily Phantom looked over at him confused and tried to sit up.

"Ghostwriter?" He asked surprised before falling back onto the couch with a hiss of pain. "Why do I feel like I got run over by a dump truck?" He asked with a groan Ghostwriter snorted.

"Be glade thats the only thing seriously wrong with you." He responded drily walking over and helping him up. Phantom nodded and rolled his shoulders to get the knot out of them and paused looking confused.

"The hell?" He muttered and twisted his head a bit to get a look at his back he yelped and jumped as the wings snapped open on their own. Ghostwriter rolled his eyes catching the younger ghost before he fell over and took his first good look at the 'wings'. They looked odd that was for sure it wasn't like he had suddenly sprouted feathered wings or anything like that. The 'wings 'consisted of three metal 'feathers' on either side of his back arranged in a fan shape the rounded base of each one hovering over one of the six crystals now clearly visible on his back. The top feather was almost five feet long and colored black with a white tip divide by a acid green strip, the others decreased in length the lower they went the shorted being only two feet long.

acer-kaze .deviantart . com/# /d37q6ui

"WHAT THE HELLS GOING ON?" Screeched Phantom freaked out by the sudden addition of the wings. Ghostwriter smacked him on the head before he could dissolve into a panic attack.

"Stop panicking you idiot!" He snapped annoyed Phantom stared at him startled and closed his eyes looking a bit frazzled.

"Sorry." He said Ghostwriter nodded frowning at him intently for a moment before shaking his head.

"I know i'v seen wings like that somewhere before!" He growled irritated Phantom looked at him warily as the other ghost thought. He blinked suddenly looking startled. "No...It cant..?" He shot off without another word leaving Phantom sitting on the couch confused he turned to take another look at the wings when he noticed that the top half of his suit had been removed the arms tied around his wast to keep it out of the way. He stared at his left hand and the scars there, it was a good thing they were only visible in his ghost form he thought with a shiver a memory of agony of being electrocuted to death by the portal flickering through his mind. Ghostwriter reappeared at the door a moment later flicking though what looked like the oldest history book he had ever seen. "HA!" He said stabbing a finger at a particular page in triumph.

"You found it?" Phantom asked Ghostwriter nodded frowning at the page before looking from it to Phantoms wings and back again his frown growing.

"...I suppose I shouldn't be all _that_ surprised." He muttered to himself closing the book with a snap staring at Phantom thoughtfully.

"Surprised by what?" He asked looking at the writer worriedly, Ghostwriter stared at him for a moment.

"That of all the people to be the next one it would be you, there hasn't been one since the dark ages." He said Phantom glared at him annoyed.

"One _what?"_ He asked exasperated Ghostwriter looked at him silently for a moment and sighed.

"A Guardian of the Ghost Zone." He answered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quetzal- And chapter 2! 3 up by tonight or tomorrow morning i guess. and explanations then to!


	3. Chapter 3

Quetzal- Well theres chapter 3 for you sorry about the delay chapter 4 should be up at some point and Storm warning is more or less on hiatus for now due to school its a rather labor intensive story to write so its going to have to wait a bit.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Uh...Run that by me again?" Said Phantom bewildered Ghostwriter sighed and stared at the close book in his hands for a moment to think of how best to explain this.

"The Guardian of the Ghost zone is a very old title, its as old as the ghost zone itself. The Guardians job was to protect not just the ghost zone, but also the human world to an extent. The last Guardian was Umbra back in the dark ages." He opened the book back up and handed it to Phantom who looked at the page intrigued. The picture was a drawing obviously as they didn't have photos back then, the ghost looked to be around 25 years old, with black hair and bright green eyes. He was dressed in black and red with a black cloak. In one hand resting half on the ground was a massive scythe. The handle was black and oddly curved but the blade glowed a sinister green. Fanned out from his back in the same arrangement as Phantoms own were the same wings. Black and white like his own but with red instead of green.

"His wings are the same!" He said frowning Ghostwriter nodded.

"Thats how the guardian can always be recognized _no_ other ghost has wings like this and it can't be counterfeited in anyway, the zone wont allow it. I can't believe I didn't recognize them immediately, most ghosts will recognize what those wings mean as soon as they see you." He said Phantom stared at him uncertainly.

"That could be a problem." He said looking panicked Ghostwriter shook his head.

"Not really not many ghosts will willingly attack you now as long as they know what those wings mean." Phantom groaned and ran a hand over his face in frustration.

"Um...ok..but what now?" He asked Ghostwriter frowned taking the book back and shook his head.

"I don't know, all I do know is that if you've been chosen then somethings going to happen, this wasn't random." Phantom nodded looking worried before brightening.

"We can ask Clockwork!" He said grinning a bit relived, if anyone would know what was going on it would be Clockwork, after all he had sent him into the ghost zone earlier hadn't he? Who knows what would have happened if Ghostwriter hadn't found him. Ghostwriter for his part was staring at Phantom like he was crazy, Phantom was talking about asking advice from the master of time like it was the most obvious thing ever!

"You...You know Clockwork?" He asked after a moment of stunned silence, Phantom smiled and nodded.

"Of course!" Answered Phantom easily not even noticing Ghostwriters astonishment. "He likes it when I come over, brakes up the monotony apparently, he helps me with my history homework occasionally." It anything Ghostwrite was even more thrown off by this answer.

"Your homework? How did you...um meet him anyhow?" Asked the writer cautiously Phantoms expression darkened a look of pain in his eyes.

"I...don't like to talk about it." He said after a moment looking at the floor, Ghostwriter frowned looking uncertain. "He helped me though...Id have been far worse then dead if he hadn't." The younger ghost shivered a hint of fear in his eyes as he looked back up at Ghostwriter.

"Right...Clockwork it is then...I presume you know where to find him?" He asked Phantom nodded getting up the wings shifting and half closing so he didn't knock things over.

"Ya I know where he is, you want to come?" He asked Ghostwriter hesitated wincing slightly.

"I uh...have to um...find a book!" He said trying to find an excuse for having to meet the pretty much all powerful master of time. Phantom stared at him for a moment with a raised eye brow.

"If you don't want to come you can just say so." He said drily Ghostwriter coughed looking embarrassed.

"If you don't mind..." He said after a moment Phantom just shrugged.

I'll be fine, don't worry about it." He answered Ghostwriter nodded and frowned looking at the wings on Phantoms back. They kept shifting, opening and closing depending on phantoms emotions.

"Your going to need something to hide those for now." He said and got up returning a few moments later with a black cloak. "Here, fold your wings up and put this on it should hide them just fine." Phantom smiled gratefully taking the cloak.

"Thanks."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clockwork smiled to himself and looked over his shoulder as Phantom entered his clock tower. "Clockwork!" Called Phantom exasperated earning a tired smile from the ancient ghost.

"Hello as well Phantom, I apologize for the cryptic warning earlier, but telling you anything else would have thrown things off." He said Phantom shrugged smiling lopsidedly.

"I forgive you, but could you _please_ tell me what the hells going on?" He asked plaintively the blade like wings flaring open to emphasize the point pushing the black cloak out of the way. Clockwork sighed his form shifting rapidly showing his unease.

"Its rather complicated as you already know, but you aren't truly The Guardian of the Ghost Zone yet, at least not until you retrieve the scythe."

"Scythe?" Asked Phantom baffled Clockwork smiled wryly.

"Like myself, a fair amount of your power lies in the weapon passed down to you from the last Guardian. I truly wish I could help you with that, but you must find it yourself." Phantom frowned looking thoughtful.

"What do you mean like you?" He asked confused Clockwork sighed looking distant.

"I wasn't always the master of time you know, I _was_ once a child like yourself who got in just as much trouble and found the then master of time Clockwise just as inscrutable and irritating as you find me sometimes." He said with a grin Phantom looked at him oddly for a moment before shaking his head.

"I just can't see you as ever _not_ being the master of time, let alone getting into trouble like me." He said with a snort of disbelief Clockwork just raised an eye brow.

"Think what you will, but I do understand you far better then you realize." He said after a moment and with a smirk turned back to the screen behind him. Phantom looked on curiously wondering what Clockwork was up too before the screen blurred and shifted to show the inside of the clock tower.

-/-

_Three observents stood arguing with who he at first glance thought was Clockwork until he realized that the cloak was blue and the scar on his face was different. He spotted Clockwork a moment later he looked about 12 or so and was trying and failing to look innocent, The observant turned and looked at the younger Clockwork. "Now what do you have to say for yourself!" The giant eye ball demanded._

_"I'm sorry I got caught?" Was the bright response from a grinning Clockwork._

_"Clockwork..." Said Clockwise drily Clockwork sighed looking annoyed._

_"All right! All right...I'm REALLY sorry I got caught." He said and ducked when the observant_ made a grab for the grinning kid.

_"You little..." It screeched only to be knocked back by Clockwise's staff as the younger Clockwork dove behind him to avoid retribution. "That brat deserves to be punished for what he did!" Screeched one of the others, but Clockwise just rolled his eyes and looked down at Clockwork faintly amused._

-/-

Moments later the image faded away leaving a laughing Phantom and grinning Clockwork. "What did you do?" He asked Clockwork looked at him with a raised eye brow.

"I set an onion bomb off in the main observatory." Was the nonchalant answerer sending Phantom into another fit of laughter. Ever since he had found out about the Observents wanting him to be killed he had despised them nearly as much as Clockwork himself did. Clockwork smiled slightly, pleased with the results of the little trip down memory lane. Gone was the gloom and doom attitude and the Phantom he knew and loved was back. Phantom managed to curb his laughter after a while still smiling as he tried to get back on topic.

"Ok I get it you can get in just as much trouble as I can, but I'm curious why a scythe?" He asked.

"Its always been that way, the first guardian just happened to like it as a weapon, something that lead to the myths of what is commonly called the grim reaper." He answered making Phantoms eyebrows disappear into his hair.

"The grim reaper? Your kidding right?" He asked dubiously Clockwork smirked.

"Of course not." He answered. "The myth stems from that fact that part of the guardians job is to find ghosts as they are created and make sure they get to the ghost zone safely, becoming a ghost is far rarer then you might think so it wasn't something The Guardian did often but the story persisted with the guardian as an omen of death." He said Phantom nodded looking thoughtful.

"This just keeps getting weirder." He said after a moment Clockwork smiled sympathetically.

"I know and I'm sorry I cannot help you more. As it is finding the scythe is something that will prove very difficult, you will be tested and I'm sorry to say you may not survive." He said quietly his mind flashing back to the several horrible futures where Phantom died on this quest. "You need not rush off to search for it yet, you will know where to find it when the time comes and no sooner." He added Phantom frowned and nodded looking a bit uncertain.

"Um...if you say so Clockwork." He said slowly the wings clamped down tight on his back in fear at the prospect of possibly dieing again. Clockwork sighed, he was the only one who really knew about Phantoms fear of dieing again. The first death that made him half ghost having been as painful and traumatic an event as it had been. There had been more then one indent that had almost ended the boys life again that had had him hiding somewhere crying.

"Phantom...you will be fine." He said with certainty Phantom looked up at him fear still clouding his eyes.

"Your sure..?" He asked nervously Clockwork smiled sightly.

"The future is never completely certain Phantom, even with all I can see there _is_ such a thing as luck. If you wish to succeed you will, you have proven before that even with the odds vastly out of your favor you can still pull though, and this time your chances are much better then before." Phantom looked at him puzzled.

"What time are you referring too?" He asked Clockwork looked at him with a raised eye brow.

"Lets just say your chances of actually beating your evil self before were...dismal at best and leave it at that." He said drily making Phantom blanch, quite a feat considering how pale he had already been.

"...I could have gone without knowing that." He said after a moment still looking pale Clockwork smiled sadly.

"As I said Phantom it worked out, and so will this, but only if you try."

"I guess." He said brightening up a bit. " I should be going then I suppose Clockwork, if theres nothing I can really do right now." He said Clockwork nodded.

"Come back anytime you know I don't mind." He agreed Phantom waved and flew back out the door, Clockwork looked back at the mirrors behind him that showed the time stream intently for a moment before smiling a bit wondering how long it was going to take Phantom to notice the next problem.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Phantom turned invisible just before he entered his parents portal not wanting to get shot at after the day he'd had so far. After he had thanked Ghostwriter for his help he had decided that he needed to get home before his parents went crazy looking for him. Hopefully he hadn't been gone for too long. He poked his head through the portal warily looking around, there was no one in sight, he frowned and phased up through the ceiling wondering where everyone was.

A glance at the window explained what the problem was, it was still night! He looked blankly out the window, correction it was almost dawn. He looked at the clock on the wall 5:46 he'd only been gone for about 6 hours, he grinned. Looks like his luck had decided to make a come back!

With that he flew back up to his room and with a flash of light changed back, he frowned uncertainly his transformation ring had been black and green instead of white when he had done that he thought worriedly. He looked at his hand and saw that nothing seemed to be off other then the funny colored ring, it was probably because his powers were different now he thought with certainty before he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and froze. A single white stripe ran through his hair now contrasting violently with his black hair but it wasn't that, that really drew his attention, it was the now white black tipped wings still hovering over his back.

"Shit..."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Quetzal- Well did you like it?


	4. Chapter 4

_Quetzal - Well heres chapter 4 for you! Hope you like it and I have to thank _deadlydaisy8o8 for her glowing review yesterday! ^-^ onward!

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

_With that he flew back up to his room and with a flash of light changed back, he frowned uncertainly, his transformation ring had been black and green instead of white when he had done that he thought worriedly. He looked at his hands and saw that nothing seemed to be off other then the funny colored ring, it was probably because his powers were different now he thought with certainty before he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and froze. A single white stripe ran through his hair now contrasting violently with his black hair but it wasn't that, that really drew his attention, it was the now white black tipped wings still hovering over his back._

_ "Shit..."_

xxxxxxxxx

Danny stared at the wings still hovering over his back for several minutes trying not to hyperventilate, he shot a look at the wall that separated his room from his parents as he heard the alarm clock go off followed by a _BANG!_ As Jack woke up blasting it with the ecto cannon he kept under his pillow thinking it was a ghost. Danny cringed and dove for his closet trying to find something to cover the wings up, a few moments later he had an old black jacket that he didn't wear because it was a bit long on him. He craned his head over his shoulder and concentrated on folding the wings up as tightly as possible, with a soft click they snapped together floated closer to his back. Wasting no time Danny slung the jacket over his shoulders hiding the wings from sight just as his mother opened the door to wake him up.

"Oh! Honey your up! Well, breakfast will be ready in a bit dear, and where did that jacket come from? I love it!" She said Danny stared at her blankly for a second trying not to have a heart attack.

"Oh..um iv had it for a while I just forgot, it was buried in the closet I just found it again!" He said quickly Maddie nodded with a smile.

"Thats wonderful! You should really clean out your closet more often dear!" She said and started to step out of the room when she paused and looked back at him with a frown, Danny tensed. "Dear what did you do to your hair?" She asked Danny blinked before remembering the white stipe that know adorned his head.

"Oh...That! Um... I lost a bet with Sam and Tucker and they made me bleaching it a bit, it does look cool!" He said his mother blinked looking mystified.

"Dear you really should have asked first, but I guess it does look ok, remember! Breakfast!" She aded closing the door as she left. Danny sighed letting himself relax a hair only for a chill to run down his back, he flinched and looked at his back again and tried not to groan in despair. The wings had phased through the jacket as soon as he let his guard down, they were still folded up, but the bright white color stood out starkly against against the black jacket as though mocking him.

"I. Am. So. Dead." He said to himself, he would never be able to keep up his concentration up all day to keep the wings from phasing through the jacket and he had school today! He took a deep breath trying not to panic and picked up his cell phone dialing Sams number as quickly as possible hopefully his friends would have an idea.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is weird..." Said Sam after a moment staring at the wings on Danny back.

"No kidding Sam." He grumbled and Sam stared fascinated as the wings shifted half folding up on his back.

"And they keep phasing through your cloths?" She asked he nodded.

"I almost didn't make it through breakfast and that was with Jazz covering for me when I had to make a run for it!" He explained Sam nodded looking intently at the wings before reaching out to touch one of the feathers. Danny just about jumped out of his skin with a startled yelp and shot out of reach. Sam looked at him with a raised eye brow.

"You all right there Danny?" She asked dubiously Danny just kept looking from her hand to the feather and back again.

"Um...Can you _not_ do that again please?" He asked a little shakily she gave him a weird look.

"Uh...Ok?" She agreed. "But, why?" She asked Danny just shivered.

"It burned." He said with a wince. "You might as well have stuck a blow torch on it the way that felt." He said.

"Odd." She said Danny nodded and folded the wings up tight to his back once more and putting the jacket back on not wanting to risk her touching them again. " Well I don't know what to do Danny, not unless you've got a ghost proof jacket at home, they might not phase through something like that." She added looking thoughtful, but Danny just frowned for a moment before shaking his head.

"No, we don't have anything like that." He said making Sam sigh.

"Sorry then Danny iv got nothing, maybe you should just call in sick to school today? You'd have more time to figure this out." She pointed out Danny just shook his head again.

"No, I miss so much school already mom and dad will kill me if if I skip." He said Sam shrugged helplessly.

" Well, im sorry but your just going to have to deal then, lets go Tuckers probably wondering were we are." She said and they left the park headed for school. 10 minutes later two GIW agents landed one of them held a beeping scanner.

"Well?" Asked agent K agent O frowned at the device in his hands.

"The ghost was defiantly here only moments ago!" He said after a moment. "Scans indicate he went...THAT WAY!" He said pointing off in the same direction Sam and Danny had gone in a few minutes before. The two agents took off flying with their jet packs.

"What exactly are we going to do when we find it?" Asked agent K. "The ghost identified as 'Phantom' has proven to be impossible to catch and effectively track before!" He said agent O glanced back at the readout on the scanner again.

"I believe the ghost in question may be injured, its power level keeps fluctuating heavily occasionally nearly disappearing completely, capture shouldn't be a problem." He assured the other agent. "Especially because we have the new phase proof tracker cannon!" He added pointing to the device agent K was carrying making them both laugh.

From his mirrors in the ghost zone Clockwork looked on in concern. Phantoms power levels shouldn't be fluctuation like this quite so soon, it was making his normally impossible to spot in human form ectoplasmic signature light up like a bon fire in the middle of the night. Those agents shouldn't have been able to pick him up if they were standing right next to him let alone from across town! He grimaced and turned to another mirror trying to find a workable solution to this by the looks of it he may have to take the direct approach.

xxxxxxxxx

Danny sat tensely in his third period English class, it had been 3 hours so far and he hadn't lost his focus on his wings once yet. It was only a matter of time thought he knew, he just hoped he was out of sight when it happened which he knew was a vain hope at best.

kept shooting odd looks his way though obviously trying to figure out why exactly Danny had decided to stay awake in class today, it was really starting to bother him now, he glanced up at the clock only 3 minutes to go he thought relived moments before his ghost sense went off. Half a second later Wulf tore through the wall and roared before diving back out into the hall and shredding a bank of lockers and taking off. Danny stared startled as the class broke out screaming and ran from the room. Unlike them he had understood what Wulf had said.

_ Run. _Not 'fear me' run, no but rather 'GET OUT NOW' run, if the normally pretty laid back werewolf ghost had decided to bust in here and tell him to run for it something must really be up he thought, and raced after his class staying with the panicking mass of students. If something was going on getting singled out of the crowed would be bad. Once outside he spotted the problem immediately, two GIW agents were hovering over the school examining some kind of scanner.

Danny eyed the device wearily before looking at the new cannon the second agent was touting, it looked more like a harpoon gun then an ecto cannon, he could see the razor tip poking out of the end. Ya..getting hit by that would _really_ ruin his day he had no doubt, at least Wulf seemed to have gotten out of the area as soon as he had delivered his message. A sudden movement from above him caused him to look sharply back up only to see the GIW agents flying towards the mass of students he was hiding in.

"Everyone remain where you are! We have reason to believe one of you is being overshadowed by a powerful evil ghost!" Said the first agent the group stared at him for a moment before braking into complete pandaemonium, the students broke and ran every direction Danny following the largest group with a grin on his face. You could always count on the GIW to completely screw up any plan they set their minds to. He shot a glance behind them and cursed to himself seeing the GIW agents following. They shouldn't have been able to track him in his human form! Only his parents weapons were ever sensitive enough to pick him up if he wasn't in ghost form!

He glanced around looking for a means of escape before cutting to the left and down an ally braking away from the still panicking students in the process. Once out of sight he changed to his ghost form and phased into the ground not wanting to risk flying with those two idiot buzzing around. He didn't surface until he was 3 miles away, he popped up grinning next to the nasty burger, it was always far too easy to loose those idiots and there was no way they could have tracked him through the ground. He was just about to change back into his human form when he caught sight of himself in the window of the fast food place. He looked different!..._Again!_

The wings were really no surprise anymore fanned out behind him and giving off a faint black and green glow, but his old hazemat suit was different now! The main color was still black but now there three white strips the stretched around his side from his back leaving about 6 inches between the ends on his chest, and gone were the white gloves and boots. Now a large slash of white started at his hips and and wrapped around the outside of his leg and down to his ankle. His actual boot was now black, and the whole strip was bordered by a slice of acid green that matched the color on his wings. The white collar was gone as well now it was just black, the white starting at his shoulders and went to his elbows bordered by another splash of acid green as well.

He had to admit it looked better then before that was for sure. He sighed and his wings drooped a bit, he was about to step back into the shadows to change back when he caught sight of the GIW agent with the new cannon pop up behind him in the refection on the window. He spun around with a curse charging up an ecto blast in one hand, but had no time to dodge as the man fired. He screamed as red hot pain exploded from his right shoulder making him instinctively go intangible and dive into the ground again his legs forming into a tail as he lost focus and tired to get away as fast as he possibly could.

He surfaced about 20 miles away in the middle of the woods one hand clutching at the harpoon shaft jutting from his shoulder. It was about a foot and a half long and an inch wide, he groaned floating to the ground his tail curled up under him. An odd burning feeling was slowly spreading from his shoulder making the world blur and spin,_ poison,_ he thought weakly as he collapsed to the ground out cold.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Quetzal- worship me for I am the goddess of cliff hangers! ^-^ well what did you think?


	5. Chapter 5

Quetzal- well heres chapter 5 for you! Hope you guys like it! 6 should be up soon as I'm going to be snowed in for two days as of tomorrow were supposed to get a foot plus of snow here outside of Chicago.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 5

xxxxxxxxxxxx

When Phantom came to everything was hazed oddly with a faded grey tinge to it, all he could feel was confusion and pain. He blinked slowly trying to remember what had happened to him, but came up with nothing, he shifted trying to get to his feet. He shuddered pain lancing through his body and groaned his hand going to his shoulder. He blinked and looked over spotting the harpoon still lodged in his body in confusion. How had that gotten there he wondered? He frowned and pulled on the spike, to out of it to realize that, that may have been a bad idea. He howled in agony as the bloody spike tore loose ectoplasm dripping from the barbed point, the gaping wound in his shoulder leaking ectoplasm sluggishly.

Moments later he was hit with an ecto blast sending the already injured ghost into a tree with another scream. "HA you got him agent O!" Said agent K gleefully, agent O nodded grinning and sent another shot Phantoms way, it hit dead on earning another scream from the young ghost, in an instant Phantom snapped twisting to his feet and lunging a snarl on his face, the two agents dodged with yells of surprise as their preciously 'helpless' prey twisted midair glowing talons of ectoplasmic energy forming around his hands as he slashed at them. Normally Phantom wouldn't attack a human like that no matter what they did to him, but the sedative that had been in the harpoon had been for ghosts, as a result Phantom being half human was delirious and confused instead of unconscious. Unable to think clearly he reverted to the age old response to attack that was the same no matter what you happened to be, _eliminate the threat by any means necessary._

Agent O turned tracking him with the gun and firing repeatedly. Phantoms wings flared open in response the red crystals glowing brilliantly as a shield formed around him, the shot ricocheted blowing a tree to shreds as the shield faded away and Phantom charged again the glowing claws slicing through the gun like it was nothing. Agent O dropped the gun with a curse turning his jet pack on full power and beating a hasty retreat from the enraged ghost. "Perhaps this was a bad idea." Said Agent K as he caught up with agent O. Behind them Phantom gave off another enraged shriek which in moments had escalated into a ghostly wail demolishing part of the forest before he shot off after the two GIW agents who being the geniuses they were, were heading straight for the center of the city.

(5 minutes earlier the ghost zone)

Clockwork who had been watching the entire situation cursed as phantom was hit by the harpoon and rapidly flicked through several versions of the future trying to find one he could use before sighing and opening up a portal. None of the others ghost or hunters would be able to make a dent in Phantom in his current condition. Even without the guardians scythe he was still far more powerful then any normal ghost.

"CLOCKWORK!" Yelled a voice just before he flew through the portal he turned around with an almost inaudible growl both observants froze at the look he was giving them. "Um...You must destroy Phantom or he will kill us all!" Said the observant in a rush looking frightened.

"Kill us all!" Echoed the second one making Clockworks already strained patience run even thinner.

"If you do not kill him he will lay wast to the ghost zone!...And the human world" It added almost as an after thought. Clockworks eye twitched and he refrained from snarling, that would be..undignified of him. Instead he let his illusion of shifting forms fall taking his true from of around 25 or so and pushed a small amount of power into his staff allowing it to change to its second form. "I didn't know you could change your staff into a sword!" said the observant surprised.

(sword) .com/#/d38gcru

"Clockwork why are you looking at us like that?"

"Clockwork! What are you ARGG!" Clockwork smirked as the two observant fled his tower screaming, honestly he had barely even nicked them! He snorted and turned back to the screen just in time to see Phantom get blasted by agent Os ecto cannon and paled as the young ghost came up snarling eyes blank on he second hit. Without further ado he shot through the portal he had formed earlier and straight into the enraged Phantoms path, he brought the time staff turned sword up and caught Phantoms claws before he could get skewered. Phantom hissed and tried to force him backwards not recognizing him.

"Phantom!" He snapped trying to snap him out of his drug induced rage to no avail. He slid sideways in the air tilting his sword so that Phantoms claws slid off and away from him before spinning around and cracking him over the head with the flat of the blade. Phantom didn't even blink as he shot past him and after the GIW agents again. Clockwork sighed he had been fairly certain that wouldn't work but it was worth a try considering the only thing he _knew_ would stop Phantom in his tracks, he would prefer not to hurt him like that.

He sighed and shot after Phantom once more manipulating time to get ahead of him and blasting him with an ecto ray while making sure it wasn't powerful enough to do any real damage, but Phantom just hissed at him shaking off the attack and pounced catching and pinning agent O to the side of a building. The man screamed in terror and Clockwork contemplated letting Phantom have his way and kill the man, after all he had started it, but he knew Phantom would never forgive him if he let the boy murder anyone.

With a sigh he blasted Phantom away from the man leaving him to fall to the ground in a shivering terrified heap. Phantom twisted midair and shot at him taking another swipe that was once more blocked with his sword, the talon sliding away from him as causing Phantom to run head first into a building demolishing the wall he had hit and being buried in debris.

He waited frowning at the place where Phantom had gone through the wall. Waiting for him to pull himself out of the rubble and attack again when he caught a flash of movement out of the corner of his eye, he twisted blocking the hit, but wasn't quite fast enough this time. One of Phantoms claws escaped being snagged on the sword and hit the clock in his chest cracking the glass. Clockwork grimaced in pain, he had forgotten how much that hurt, and twisted freeing his sword charging it with ectoplasm and with a mental apology brought it down hard on Phantoms wing. The energy discharged with an angry sizzle and Phantom froze for a moment before letting out an agonizing scream and collapsing howling to the ground. Clockwork flinched at the sound as Phantoms screams tapered off leaving him in a whimpering semi conscious heap on the ground.

He hated to do that to him, but it hadn't actually injured him any, those wings of his where just incredibly sensitive. He let his sword change back into a staff and floated down next to him. Looking down in concern, the harpoon wound was still bleeding sluggishly leaving a coating of bright green blood all down his side, he could see though that the half conscious Phantom was far more lucid then he had been moments before.

"..clockwork?" He asked weakly confused, Clockwork smiled at him.

"Your fine go to sleep Phantom." He said calmly Phantom eyed him for a moment before his eyes drooped and he fell conscious once more.

"DANNY!" Clockwork looked over as Samantha and Tucker raced around the corner looking pissed.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO DANNY!" Sam yelled angrily pointing the thermos at him, he just looked at her with a raised eye brow. Did she actually think that device would hold him?

"Phantom would have destroyed the city to get to the GIW had I not stopped him." Was the level response. "He's far to powerful now to be stopped by your simple weapons or any normal ghost anymore." He said they stared at him suspiciously.

"But...The way he was screaming before! What did you do?" She demanded he just sighed.

"I believe you found out earlier that Phantoms wings are rather sensitive? All I did was hit one of the feathers, it did him no actual damage." He answered and picked Phantom up off the ground carefully avoiding touching the feathers in the process.

"HAY! Put him down! What are you doing?" She squawked he shot an irritated look her way.

"I must see to his injuries, preferably before he fades away." Was the tart response as he froze time a moment later to prevent further argument and opened a portal back to his tower. Time unfroze the moment he was gone and Sam scowled at the spot that had held Clockwork and Phantom had been moments before.

"Dammit!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clockwork wasted no time once he reappeared in his tower and flew down a hall to one of the guest rooms, where he set Phantom down on the bed before taking a closer look at the hole through the boys shoulder. The wound was quite messy from having the barbed harpoon pulled haphazardly from the shoulder, he sighed and shook his head. Humans! He would wonder why they did things like this to kind people like Phantom if he wasn't old enough to know it was a pointless question.

He turned opening a portal and leaving for a moment before returning with Spectra who before she died had been a very good doctor as well as a psychologist. "Phantom hu? So I guess the rumors are true?" She asked examining the wound in his shoulder and removing the top half of the younger ghosts hazmat suit to get a better look Clockwork nodded.

"Yes, the rumors are true Phantom is the new guardian." He answered levelly Spectra nodded pulling a roll of bandages from the bag she had brought with her and after checking the hole for debris and removing a few bits of gravel she poured a vial of neon purple liquid into the hole then wrapped Phantoms shoulder up.

"He should be fine." She said standing up after checking to making sure the bandage was tight. "That bandage should stay on for at least 3 days." She said frowning and looked intently at Clockwork. "Your injured." She said matter of faculty Clockwork shrugged.

"I am fine." He said shortly she rolled her eyes.

"If you say so, and iv gotta say, love the new look." She said he blinked wondering what the hell she was talking about before remembering he was still looking his true age instead of his normal constantly changing appearance, he scowled making her laugh.

"Quite." He said tartly she just snickered.

"Ya ya, well ill be going then. Try to keep the brat in one piece alright?" She said he nodded opening a portal for her to leave, he didn't relax until she was gone. A good doctor she may be but she wasn't a person you could turn your back on, _ever_. He looked back over at Phantom and sighed, it would be several hours before the boy woke up, he should get back to his work until then. At least he wouldn't have to worry about the observants bothering him for a few days at least, it would take them awhile to get their nerve up.

xxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxx

Quetzal - well heres chapter 5 for you! Hope you guys like it! 6 should be up soon as I'm going to be snowed in for two days as of tomorrow were supposed to get two feet or so of snow here outside of Chicago.


	6. Chapter 6

Quetzal- Well hello there! Chapter 6 here! Today we get to find out just what the deal with those wings is. Including an amused clockwork a clueless Phantom and just a bit of fluff. ^-^

xxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxx

Clockwork frowned tilting his head to the side before turning away from his mirrors and heading away down the hall. Phantom should be waking up momentarily, and he didn't want him doing so in unfamiliar soundings without someone there to calm him down. Especially after the circumstances sounding his being injured, he thought pushing the door to the guest room open quietly. Phantom was exactly where he had left him sleeping under a deep blue blanket his right shoulder heavily bandaged with a slight green stain beginning to work its way through.

He flew over silently and settled down on the side of the bed leaning against the head board waiting patiently for Phantom to wake. He closed his eyes sighing and thought back to the fight earlier as his chest twinged reminding him of his own injures that had only just begun to heal. Speed healing like Phantom had had never been his specialty, a simple crack like that would only take a day or two to heal, but would hurt like hell until then. He shook his head smiling wryly to himself trust Phantom to be able to get under his guard and actually land a hit like that, it had been centuries since he had fought a real battle and many more then that since anyone had been able to land any kind of hit on him. Even untrained the boy was a force to be reckoned with, but still the fact that he was now the Guardian was very worrying. More so because he didn't know exactly what was going to happen, that wasn't to say he didn't have some ideas. It was just that this was one of those highly irritating situation where not only were there a billon different _major_ ways things could go but all of those ways were still equally likely at this point, only time would clear things up, even he had to be somewhat in the dark sometimes.

A soft groan drew his attention back to Phantom as the boy shuddered in pain in his sleep, he reached out and ran a hand through his hair quieting him down immediately and making him curl up to him a bit, his movement hindered by his bandaged shoulder. After a few minutes later Phantom cracked an eye open blearily. "Awake finally I see." Said Clockwork still running hand though the sleepily teens hair, Phantom looked at him blankly confused for a moment not recognizing his younger form.

"Cl...Clockwork?" He asked confused and still half asleep Clockwork nodded.

"Very good Phantom don't try to get up you'll just aggravate your injuries." He said with a smile Phantom frowned at him yawing and showing off the short fangs he was now sporting.

"Injuries? What happened?" He asked Clockwork sighed.

"What is the last thing you remember?" He asked Phantom frowned.

"Um...I was in class...then Wulf busted the wall down?" He asked looking mystified. "Well that can't be right!" He muttered to himself. "Why the hell would he do that?"

"He did indeed do it, he was warning you that several GIW agents were in the area and tracking you." He answered Phantom blinked.

"But their techs not sensitive to pick me up in human form!" He argued Clockwork shook his head.

"Under normal circumstances that would still be true, however with your resent promotion to Guardian your power levels have been fluctuating wildly enough to come up on their scanners. Wulf spotted them coming your way, and as he had already heard from Ghostwriter about you, he went to warn you." Phantom frowned nodding.

"But, how did I get hurt? I feel like I got run over by a truck! Their not good enough to actually get a hit in on me!" He asked puzzled Clockwork winced slightly.

"You were shot by the GIW with a new weapon." He said after a moment. "The harpoon you were hit with was filled with what for ghosts would have been a sedative." Phantom sighed and gave him a wry grin.

"Which I'm guessing affects half ghost a little differently?" He said Clockwork nodded.

"It would have been fine if they hadn't tracked you down and started shooting, you went a bit crazy and tried to kill them." He said making Phantom pale a panicked look crossing his face.

"Oh hell! I...I didn't did I?" He asked terrified Clockwork shook his head pushing Phantom back onto the bed when he tried to sit up.

"No, I stopped you." He smirked now. "That would be the main reason you feel like you got run over." Phantom sighed and rolled his eyes.

"You enjoy hitting me with things don't you?" He said making Clockwork laugh.

"Not nearly as much as you'd like to think." He answered amiably before continuing. "Unfortunately I was forced to use a developing ability of yours against you, it cause you a great deal of pain for all that it did no actual damage." Phantom looked at him in confusion.

"Ability?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm sure you've noticed your wings seem to be sensitive to certain things?" He asked Phantom nodded not understanding where this was going. "Those 'feathers' are an extension of your core energy and are subsequently extremely sensitive to changes in the ambient power around you. The reason Sam touching you before hurt so much was that living humans contain a large amount of energy, the extreme caused you pain when it overloaded your ability to feel it. This is also why hitting one of your feathers with a large amount of ectoplasmic energy as I did was able to disable you without really hurting you." He explained Phantom frowned puzzled.

"Ok...but _why_?" He asked. "Is there a reason for that or is it just bad luck on my part?"

"You understand that it is your job now to protect the border between the ghost zone and the human world yes?" He asked Phantom nodded.

"Sort of." He answered.

"Well, in order to do that don't you need to know where problems are? When portals between the worlds open?" He asked Phantoms eyes widened in understanding, Clockwork smiled approvingly. "Your thought is partly correct, quite simply any portal opening alters the energy around it for an incredible distance. Rather like throwing a stone into water, it doesn't just effect the spot it hits it shifts the sounding area as well sending out ripples. With your ability now to sense even minute changes in that energy, once you've learned how, you'll be able to know exactly where any portal between the worlds is at any time." He finished Phantom stared off into space frowning as he thought this over.

"That...Makes a lot of sense actually." He said finally. "But does that mean I'll always have to make sure no one touches my wings? That seems like a hell of a weakness to have if im going to be fighting." He asked Clockwork shook his head.

"No, your wings are essentially an antenna, at the moment your 'tuned' into _all_ the different kinds of energy around you. Eventually you'll learn to only listen to specific frequencies then things like that wont hurt you anymore, you will have to be careful until you figure it out, but its just a matter of practice, you'll get it eventually" Phantom nodded slowly looking at him intently before blinking a little numbplused.

"You look different!" He said out of the blue looking confused, Clockwork have him a silent look that quite clearly said he was not impressed with Phantoms observational skills. Phantom blushed in embarrassment and looked at the wall across from them intently Clockwork rolled his eyes.

"Yes I 'look different' Phantom I only shift my forms when I wish too, this is what I really look like." He said faintly amused Phantom looked at him curiously. Clockwork only looked a few years older then him around 18 or 20. His hood was actually down for once as well showing off short spiky sliver white hair.

"You should use this form more often." He said with a smile Clockwork looked at him with a raised eye brow.

"Oh? Whys that?" he asked smirking Phantom blinked looking confused.

"Hu? What do you mean?" He asked confused Clockwork just continued to smirk with that all knowing air of his.

"Don't worry about it." He said amused. "Now I need to check that bandage of yours then your going back to sleep." He said Phantom nodded as Clockwork helped him sit up so he could unwrap the stained bandage. Phantom winced at the last bit of the cloth pulled on the edges of the hole, he looked over and cringed at the messy looking pit.

"Damn!" He said Clockwork shot him a look before going back to checking and rewrapping the wound.

"Perhaps you'll think before pulling potentially barbed spikes out of yourself in the future? Unless of course there going to explode." He added matter of factly. "In which case getting rid of it would be a good idea." He finished Phantom stared at him slightly open mouthed as Clockwork finished.

"Why do I get the feeling thats not a random hypothetical situation?" He squeaked making Clockwork smile slightly.

"Don't over think it." He advised. "Now lay down and go to sleep." He ordered Phantom grumbled laying down as instructed with a wince as the wound pulled a bit.

"What I don't get is why thats not already healed! I don't think I'v had an injury last more then a few hours before." He said looking at Clockwork questioningly, the time ghost rolled his eyes.

"Have you ever been injured this severely before?" He pointed out Phantom frowned.

"Well, no I suppose not." He answered looking thoughtful.

"Then theres your answer, you should be fine to get out of bed in another 2 days." He finished floating to the door. "Ill check on you later when you wake up." He added and closed the door, within minutes Phantom was fast asleep once more. Clockwork sighed and smiled a little lopsidedly flickering images of the time lines flashing though his mind as things began to resolve themselves just a little bit more, he frowned eyes narrowing and glared down the hall towards the main room with his mirrors in it.

For a moment he thought about simply ignoring them until they went away, but knowing those children they would brake something if he didn't turn up, he sighed and shook his head gliding down the hall. "What do you want?" He asked flatly even though he already knew. The three kids spun around, Sam, Tucker and Jazz he noted irritated.

"YOU! Wheres Danny!" Snapped Sam Clockwork just stared her down expressionlessly letting her squirm a bit before answering.

"He's here." He answered flatly, Sam frowned at him obviously confused at the straightforward answer.

"We want to see him! Is he alright? What did you do to him before?" She snapped Clockwork didn't even blink at her yelling, after all the observents were far more irritating.

"You may not, and he is well enough, now leave." He answered a dangerous edge to his voice now, he had never liked them knowing several horrible futures where they had both turned on Phantom, the girl ignored his warning tone though glaring at him.

"No! We want...!" She began, but Clockwork cut her off his time staff beginning to emit dangerous glow.

"_Leave._" He said again glaring now.

"Or what?" She snapped back completely unafraid of him.

"You seem to be under the mistaken impression that I am kind to everyone Samantha." He said flatly making her frown a little uncertainly. "Although I _am_ nice to Phantom that courtesy dose not extend to the rest of you, I'v destroyed begins far more powerful then you for less child now _leave_ before I loose my patience." He said his tone never changing, he had long found that it scared people far more if you threatened to kill them like that, not that he would actually kill the children anyways Phantom wouldn't like that, but they didn't need to know that. The three kids edged away from him looking frightened now.

"Um...He..He's fine right?" Asked Jazz worriedly, after all she had never met clockwork before and didn't know what to make of him. Clockworks expression soften just a hair and he nodded to her, there wasn't a single future where Phantoms sister had abandoned him, and many where she died to protect him.

"He is fine, you'll probably see him in about a week." He said, Jazz stared at him for another few moments before nodding, and grabbing Sam and Tucker hauled the protesting teens away. Clockwork waited until they were going before smirking, it had been awhile since he'd had to terrify anyone, it was good to see he could still do it without resorting to any further theatrics.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Quetzal- well theres chapter 6! Hoped you liked it! 7's in the works I know there wasn't quite as much Phantom X Clockwork fluff in this as I wanted there to be but it just didn't seem to fit without seeming completely out of place. So you'll have to wait a bit on that. Hope you liked it and Comment please! I want to know what you think!


	7. Story Adopted by 1337Kitsune

this story has been adopted by the awesome 1337kitsune! go take a look chapter one of the rewrite is already posted under the same title!


End file.
